Life of Simba and Nala
by a6mullins
Summary: Story of Simba and Nala facing problems as cubs while Scar tries to take over pride rock as king
1. Simba and Nala's beginning

Ni and Sarafina we're laying by the a tree in the shade nuzzling in Riverside Pride. Ni was talking about marrying Sarafina. King Marco's daughter Sara was talking with her dad about choosing mates to marry. Sara told her dad "I choose Ni to marry." Marco looks at her and says "Ni is dating Sarafina." Sara went to see Ni. She found him laying down nuzzling Sarafina. Sara smiles "Ni we're getting married."

Ni looked at her with his mouth agape shocked. Ni looks at like she lost her mind and says "no we aren't because I just asked Sarafina to marry me." Sara yells "Ni **Your Gonna Marry Me And That Is Final!"** Sarafina argues "you can't do that." Sara smirks "I'm the future queen, I can do anything I want." Sarafina says "I'm pregnant with your cub, Ni." Ni ask "I'm gonna be a father?"

Sara went back to her dad and whines "Sarafina raped Ni and got pregnant." King Marco banish Sarafina out of the Pride. Sarafina walked for two days till she reached Pride Rock. Zazu came by and ask the lioness "what are you doing here?" The lioness looks at the bullhorn with tears in her eyes and says "I was kick out of my last Pride and need to speak to the king." King Mufasa came with Queen Sarabi to see the lioness.

When they meet they notice she was crying. Mufasa ask "what is your name?" The lioness says "my name is Sarafina and I'm pregnant with a baby girl. I was kicked out of my pride by the future queen name Sara." Sarabi ask "why did this Sara banish you?" Sarafina sighs "she banish me because she wanted to marry my boyfriend and I told him I was pregnant with his cub So she told her dad, king Marco that I raped my boyfriend and got pregnant. I haven't eaten in two days, can you help me?"

Mufasa looked at his mate. Sarabi smiles "yes we'll help you Sarafina." Mufasa smiles "Sarafina come with us." Sarabi told Sarafina "I'm pregnant with a cub too" Nighttime came and all the lioness came into the den to sleep. Two days later Sarabi gave birth to a baby boy, she named Simba, then next day Sarafina gave birth to a baby girl that she named Nala. A couple of weeks later it was time for them to learn how to walk.

Simba was laying with his mom when Mufasa smiles "Simba, come walk to daddy." Simba look back to mom and stands on all four to try and walk to dad. Nala looks at Simba walking to his dad. Nala stands up while watching Simba with admiration. Simba makes it to his dad and nuzzled him. Nala starts walking to Simba as her mom watches with the rest of the lioness. Nala rubs up against Simba's side causing him to fall on his side. Nala then starts to nuzzle Simba.

Sarabi tells Sarafina "it looks like Nala is wanting Simba's attention." All the lioness say "awwwww, their cute together." It was night time and everyone was laying down. Sarafina had Nala in her paws while Simba rest in Sarabi's paws, while cuddled up to Mufasa. Nala woke up to see everyone asleep and walks over to Simba and lays next to him in Sarabi's paws and falls asleep.

Next morning Sarafina wakes up to see Nala isn't in her paws and looks around to find her asleep next to Simba in Sarabi's paws. Sarafina tries to wake up Sarabi. Sarabi looks at Sarafina and asks "what?" Sarafina says "I guess Nala wanted to lay with Simba." Sarabi looks at Simba with Nala next to him sleeping and wakes up Mufasa and says "I went to sleep with Simba and woke up with Simba and Nala asleep together in my paws."

Mufasa looks at the two cubs and smirks "I wonder what Nala would do if you separate them." Sarabi puts space between Nala and Simba. Nala looks at Simba not next to her and scoots back next to him but puts her arm around him to cuddled closer. Sarafina giggles with the rest of the lioness in awe. Sarabi tells everyone "I think Nala is claiming Simba as hers."

Simba opens his eyes to see everyone looking at him holding back a laugh. He looks to his side to see Nala cuddled next to him with her arm around him. Simba nudges Nala to wake up, but Nala instead licks his muzzle and nuzzles more into his fur. Simba looks shock that she licked him. Sarafina comes over and licks Nala to wake up. Nala opens her eyes to see her mom looking at her cuddle up to Simba.

Sarafina picks up Nala, but then Nala starts to sniffle and lets go. She ask Nala "do you like staying next to Simba?" Nala only nods her head yes. Sarafina says "okay dear, you can stay while me and Sarabi go hunting." Mufasa left to patrol the Pride lands while the lioness went hunting. Simba was playing tag with Nala in the den of Pride Rock. Sarafina came into the den to see Nala run from Simba playing tag.

When Nala stops and looks back, Simba collide with Nala tumbling over each other to end up with Simba spread out on top of Nala kissing her. Sarafina says "awe" causing Simba and Nala to break the kiss. They look at each other blushing. Simba gets up and says "are you gonna tell mom and dad?" Sarafina says "not right now but I think you two can go play outside if you want. I just came to check on you two."

Sarafina left to go back to help on hunting wildebeest for lunch. Nala tries a new game on Simba called pinned you. Nala pounces on him and said "pinned ya" and let him up. Simba pounce on Nala only to have Nala flip him over and says "pinned ya again." Simba stares at Nala, then leans in and kisses her on the lips as Sarabi walks in on them and says "oh Simba loves Nala." Sarafina walks in and smirks "oh did they kiss again by accident?"

Sarabi says "no, Simba kissed Nala on purpose." Simba moans "mooom" while Nala blushes red with Simba. Sarabi says "Simba it's okay to kiss Nala, besides she was the first to show she loves you, when you two started walking by yourselves." Simba and Nala had lunch and walked to the watering hole to get a drink. Nighttime came, Simba and Nala sat watched the stars in the sky, while their moms were watching them.

Simba came in with Nala behind him when Sarafina ask "Nala are you going to lay with me or Simba? But I'm gonna lay by the Sarabi." Nala layed between her mom and Simba cuddled up, till the next morning.


	2. meeting the other cubs

Simba tells Nala to wake up. I want to show you a surprise. Nala ask can it wait till morning? No because then we have to wait till next morning to see it. Okay Simba lets go see your surprise. Simba takes Nala to the top of Pride Rock. Nala sat there waiting for sunrise. Nala ask Simba do you think we are like boyfriend and girlfriend or just best friends. Simba thought about it for a minute then says yes Nala we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Nala says I love You Simba, and nuzzles him. I love you too Nala. Unknown to them was their moms watching them watch the sunrise together, then headed back to the den. After the sunrise Simba and Nala headed back too the den, when Nala ask Simba how are we gonna tell everyone we're dating? Simba says I know how to tell them. Simba and Nala walk in front of the den and turns to face Nala and ask are you ready? Nala says yes I'm read- Simba kisses Nala on the lips, slips his tongue into her mouth. After five minutes of kissing they break the kiss panting. All the lioness stare at them saying awe. Sarabi comes over to them and ask Simba are you and Nala dating now? Simba moans moom, yes we are dating. Sarafina says we already knew you two started dating now after seeing you two on top of Pride Rock watching the sunrise. Nala moans moom you were watching us? Sarafina says we were just checking on you two. Simba and Nala head to the watering hole to get a drink. Two see seven new cubs.

There was three girls and three boys sitting there talking to each other. Simba said hi I'm prince Simba and this is my girlfriend Nala. A girl said I'm Kula this is Tama, next to her is Tora and that's Maeva. Over there is Tojo, that's Kofi and next to him is Grizzle. Kula ask Simba how long have you two been together? Simba says we just started this morning. Nala says but we been best friend since we started walking. Our moms couldn't separate us. The night we started learning how to walk was the night we cuddled. Sarabi went to sleep with Simba in her paws and woke up to see me cuddled up with Simba in her paws. Then she separated us to see what I would do, and I scooted back next to him and put my arm around him nuzzled closer into his fur. Sarabi told my mom I claimed Simba as mine and they thought it was cute because I was still little at the time. The other six started talking about themselves. Meava walks over to Simba and whispers meet me outside Pride Rock. Afterwards they played tag, Sarabi came to check on them and left. After playing tag they all took a nap under the tree next to the watering hole. Night time came and the sun was setting and it was time to head back to Pride Rock to go to sleep. Simba and Nala were walking up the side of Pride Rock when Sarabi and Sarafina stared at them and asked where have you two been? Simba said we just woke up from taking a long nap yearning. Sarafina says okay time for bed you two.

Simba walked outside to see Maeva waiting for him at the peak of Pride Rock. Simba ask Maeva why she needed to see me alone? Maeva answers Simba, your parents haven't told you this but, before you was born. My mom, Asana forced your dad, King Mufasa to make you marry me when we get older. Simba gasp at the news. Maeva sighs seeing Simba's face and ask him, how much do you love Nala? Simba looks at the ground thinking about Nala and says I want to marry her. Maeva says I have to go because I seen the way you look at her. Maeva left to tell her mom, Asana that she wants to go back home. Simba walks into the den to talk to his parents about Maeva. His dad told him about marrying Maeva in the future. Simba respond saying Maeva is leaving with her mom to go back home, because I love Nala and want to marry her instead of Maeva and went by Nala to cuddle with her.

Next morning Simba woke up to Nala cuddled next to him with his arm around her while she's whispering love you Simba in her sleep. Simba licks the side of her muzzle causing her to purr. Nala wakes up to Simba licking her face. Nala says Simba I'm awake. Simba and Nala walked out of the den when Mufasa called Simba. Simba, you and Tama will be coming with me to patrol the Pride Lands. Nala walked to the watering hole to join the other cubs, and talk. Kula ask Nala where's Simba at? Nala tells them that his dad took him and Tama to patrol the Pride lands. Grizzle said Tama was talking about having a crush on Simba this morning. Nala ask what?

Mufasa was patrolling the lands while Simba and Tama fallowing him. Tama ask Simba about how his relationship is going with Nala? Simba says it's going good. Tama ask do you two cuddle at night? Yes, and we watch starts at night. Mufasa says time to head back I sense a rain storm coming soon. Simba walking back notices a small cave. Simba was approaching the watering hole when Tama ask Simba do you think I'm pretty? Simba looks at her says yes your pretty like the rest of the other lioness. Tama notice Nala is watching them come and decides to act. Oh Simba thank you for telling me I'm prettier than the other lioness and licks the side of his muzzle and rubs up against him. Simba ask Tama what? Tama says hi everyone we're back. Nala says she wants to spend time with her mom and leaves. Kula ask did you two see anything cool? Simba says yeah we saw cave where we could hide and prank our parents if we wanted too. Nala walked to the cave that Simba talked about and laid down and started sniffling. Simba left to check on Nala. Simba found Sarafina in the den talking to his mom but no Nala, then ask mom where's dad. Sarabi says he left to chase some hyenas out of the Pride Lands. Sarafina ask Simba where's Nala? Simba says she left too spent time with you. No she didn't come here. Simba says I think I know where she is. Sarafina ask where? Simba tells them while me and Tama was walking back, we came across a cave, so I'll start there. Simba left to go to the cave. Mufasa came back and ask where's Simba? Sarabi tells him he left to find Nala. Said he would check a cave that you passed on your way back. Oh but there's a storm coming. Mufasa goes to the edge of Pride Rock and spots Simba approach the cave in the distance. Simba peeks in the cave to find Nala crying. Simba roars over the rain to let his dad know he found her stays with her over night.

Simba ask her why she came here and why she's crying for?


	3. love and unbroken relationships

Mufasa came back into the den. Sarabi ask him did Simba find Nala? I would say so because he roared over the rain storm. Sarabi ask are you gonna go get them? No I'll go get them at sunrise because Nala is upset about something that only Simba can fix. Sarafina ask are you sure there be okay? Yes I'm sure their be find in the cave for tonight. Sarafina just says I'm just so worried about her with tear rolling down the side of her cheek. Simba ask Nala why did you runaway? Nala turns away from him, crying a little more. Simba walks beside and starts licking the side of her muzzle. Nala tells him you said that Tama is prettier than all the other lioness, and you kissed her crying more. Simba says I didn't kiss her, we talked about you. How we cuddle at night, watch sunrise together. I would never love another girl. I love you Nala, no one else. Nala says Grizzle told me that Tama has a crush on you. Simba tells her: Nala if I choose a queen when I'm king, I'll only choose you Nala to be my queen. Nala looks at him and licks his muzzle over and over. Simba kisses Nala on the lips going from soft to more passionate with their tongues in each others mouth. Simba lays down with Nala next to him, and puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. They whisper "I love You" to each other and fall asleep.

Next morning Simba wakes up to see Nala next to him sleeping. Wake up Nala, wake up. Nala whispers a few more minutes Simba. Simba walks in front of her, and kisses her on the lips. Nala opens her eyes wide staring at him. Simba tells her good morning my beautiful queen Nala. Nala blushes red at the comment. Mufasa walked to the cave to see Simba laying half on Nala kissing. Simba tells Nala I love you. Nala says I love you too Simba, and stare into each others eyes. Mufasa walks in and ask are you two ready to come home or stay here and kiss some more. Simba says I'm ready to go, are you Nala? Nala nods her head yes lets go home. Mufasa walks back to Pride Rock to the den, to be greeted by their moms. Sarafina nuzzles Nala saying I was so scared that I lost you. I'm sorry mom that I ran away. I thought Simba found another cub to love. But Simba told me that when he becomes king, I'm gonna be his queen. Sarabi ask Simba did you do any thing romantic with Nala while being alone in that cave? Simba says no beside kissing Nala. Sarafina tells Nala your grounded to the den for running away yesterday. But you can go with Simba to the watering hole to tell the other cubs about the engagement, then come back here afterwards.

Simba and Nala walk to the watering hole to tell the other cubs about their engagement. When they got there, all six were laying in the shade under the tree. Tama came up and ask Simba would you go on a date with me? Simba says I would, if I didn't fall in love with Nala and ask her to be my future queen. Kula ask Simba, you asked her to be your queen? Wow! Yep, no one can replace her. Nala licks his muzzle and says I love you Simba. Well I have to go back to the den. Tora ask Nala why? I got grounded for playing a prank on my mom. Nala starts walking to the den with Simba following her. Kofi ask Simba did you get grounded too? No. Tama came over and ask Simba to play with us. Simba says sorry but I heard about your crush on me, and walks to catch up with Nala. Tama watches him leave after Nala. Nala walks into the den to see her mom and Sarabi leaving to go hunting. Nala stands there looking around to see it emptied. Simba walks up behind her and says hey Nala. Nala turns around to see Simba there. Simba pounces on her and stares at her eyes. Nala tells him you know I could flip you over and pin you? Yes but then I wont be able enjoy laying on you and kissing. Nala raise her eyebrow smirking oh so you want to seduces me? Simba kisses her lips as she moans a little I love you Simba. Sarafina walks in the den to check on Nala to see Simba kissing her, and smirks, Simba are you trying to seduce Nala before you take your place as king giggling? Simba gets up and says no just trying to enjoy an intimacy moment with her.

Night time came and all the lioness came into the den to see Simba asleep with his arm around Nala cuddle up to him. Next morning Simba woke up Nala early to go watch the sunrise on top of Pride Rock. After the sunrise Nala raced Simba back to the den. Nala reached the den first and stops to turn around to see Simba behind her and said I wi- Simba collided with Nala falling on top of her in a kiss. Sarafina smirks Simba trying to get intimacy with Nala again. Simba gets off Nala and says I'm sorry, are you okay Nala? Nala gets up and pounces on Simba kissing him more passionate. Sarabi smirks I think Nala is trying to get intimacy with Simba now. Nala and Simba get up and head to the watering hole to get a drink and see their friends. Kula ask Simba to come walk with her away from the group. Nala looks at him. Simba and Kula walk down a path. Simba ask where are we going? Kula says to see my mom and dad on something, Okay. Kula ask her mom about a flower for your mate. Her dad said there's a flower that is called a true love flower that only blooms if in front of a kiss. Simba ask you have to kiss some one in front of it to make it bloom? Kula's mom said yes and you can find it in a jungle past the desert next to a waterfall. Simba and Kula walk back to the watering hole. Kula ask Simba can you come with me to look for the flower tomorrow? I don't know Nala might think we're dating. You can get one for her. Kula says Tojo wants one for Tama, Tora wants one for Kofi, and I want one for Grizzle. Well okay I'll help you get the flowers for them.

Next morning Simba and Kula would set off to find the jungle of love to get the flowers for their True love.


	4. love flower and nightmares

An hour till sunrise, Simba woke up. He went by Kula to wake her up. Are you ready to find that flower of true love? Simba tells Sarafina that me and Kula are gonna go find the jungle of love. If Nala wonders where I am at, tell her I left for a couple hours with Kula to look for a rare flower. Okay be careful. Simba and Kula left and started walking to the edge of the Pride lands. A half an hour later they reached the desert. Simba tells Kula, next is the jungle of love. Another half hour after walking through the desert coming to the jungle of love. Kula says we're here now to explore the jungle for an hour. Nala woke up to see Simba not beside her sleeping. She ask her mom where Simba is. Sarafina tells her that him and Kula went to the jungle of love to look at types of flowers together.

Nala walked to the watering hole a little upset because he took Kula instead of her. Simba and Kula came across some flowers but not the one there looking for, so they head back home and try tomorrow. Nala played with their friends. After a little bit she left to go to the den to take a nap. Simba and Kula arrived back to see the their friends playing but Nala wasn't there. Simba ask where's Nala? Grizzle said she left to take a nap at the den. She seemed upset a little. Simba walked inside the den to see Nala sleeping. He walks by her and lays down next to her with his arm around her cuddling up to her to take a nap. After a couple of hours Nala woke up to see Simba sleeping next to her. She nudges him over and starts licking him like crazy. Simba wakes up from the nudge to see Nala licking his face all over. After 20 minutes of licking his face Nala ask him why, Kula and him left to find the jungle of love for? Simba says I can't tell you what where looking for but its worth it to me and Kula. After we find the rare flower we're explain everything to you all. Nala says okay unsure about it.

Night time came and everyone was sleeping. Nala started dreaming: Simba and Nala was sitting by their tree talking to each other. Then Kula came over and said Simba can you come over here for a minute to talk? Simba comes over to talk about their moments of spending time together and says I love you Simba more than friends, and kisses him. Nala watches Kula kiss Simba and pounces on Kula clawing screaming Simba is mine. Reality, Simba woke up to Nala rolling left and right screaming Simba is mine. Simba moves in front of her and kisses her. Nala calms down a little as Simba holds her head still and kisses her more passionate for two more minutes and lets go. Nala opens her eyes to see Simba staring at her. Simba says Nala no one can come between us. I love you Nala and only you. Nala pounce on him forcing him on his back and hugs him till she falls asleep in his embrace together in pure bliss.

Next morning Everyone woke up to stare in awe as Nala was laying on top of Simba in embrace purring low. Sarafina walks over to Nala and Simba sleeping, and licks Nala to wake her up. Nala tells her to stop, I'm trying to sleep with Simba. Sarafina smirks don't you mean trying to sleep on Simba? Nala opens her eyes to see she was sleeping on top of Simba and blushes red and starts licking his face to wake him up. Simba opens his eyes to see Nala licking his muzzle. Simba tells her good morning my queen Nala. Nala kisses him slipping their tongues into each others mouths. After five minutes of kissing they break to breath, when Sarabi ask Simba do you want some privacy to get intimacy with Nala? Simba looks at their position to see Nala was laying on him fully, and ask you ready to get up Nala? Nala gets off Simba so he can get up. Simba walks over to Kula and ask are you ready to find that flower today? Yes! Simba tells Nala that he has to help Kula find a rare flower but I'll be back in three hours and kisses her good bye.

Simba and Kula explored the jungle of love, to find the flower of true love. Kula ask Simba why Nala was freaking out like that, saying your hers, Simba? Simba tells her she had a bad dream about you claiming me as yours. Oh. Simba after we find that flower I will tell her that she doesn't have to worry about me claiming you as mine beside I like Grizzle. Three minutes later they found the waterfall, and started looking around for the flower. Simba notice four flowers haven't bloomed yet and tells Kula he found the flower. Kula tells him you know what we have to do in order for it to bloom? Simba says yes we have to kiss. Simba says Kula your beautiful and kisses her on the lips. Then the flowers started blooming, unbeknown Nala watching them kiss and see flowers blooming. Simba grabs two and Kula grabs two and both head home. Nala goes to pride rock crying. Simba says we're go to the cave and I'll go get Kofi and Tojo.

Sarabi came in with Sarafina to take a nap. When they notice Nala wiping her tears. Sarafina ask Nala why is she crying for? Nala tells them I found him kissing Kula in the jungle of love. Sarabi says he did what? Nala says he kissed Kula in front of some flowers and then they Bloomed into some beautiful flowers. Sarabi tells Nala that those flowers that bloomed are called true love flowers, because the only way they bloom is from kissing some one you love or you can say something loveable and kiss that preson. Sarafina says Simba told me he was going to find a rare flower for Nala and the others. So Nala can you wait till he confronts you, before you breakdown? Nala nuzzle her mom and nods her head yes.

Simba brings Tojo and Kofi to the cave to give them their flowers to give to their crushes. Sarabi came to the cave to see Tojo and Kofi walking out with their flowers. She ask Simba did you kiss Kula to make those flowers bloom? Simba says yes and this one is for Nala as a surprise, Oh Simba you are so sweet but Nala saw you Kiss Kula at the jungle of love. Simba says I wanted to surprise her and tell her she's my true love. Sarabi brings Simba to the den and tells him to wait till I call you to come in.

Sarabi tells Nala to close her eyes because Simba has a serpirse for you and no peeking. Nala closes her eyes. Sarabi tells Simba to come in. Simba comes over to Nala and says Nala I got this for you. Nala opens her eyes to see the true love flower in front of her. Simba tells her I couldn't do it with you because I wanted to get it for you as a surprise for you. Your my true love that I will love you forever. Nala pounces on him kissing with more passion . That night she laid down with him in an embrace laying on top of him purring, along with their friends doing the same


	5. pounce of love

Morning had came and everyone was waking up in the den. Simba was laying on his back with Nala laying on him with her head nuzzled in his chin purring. Sarafina wakes up to see how Nala was laying with Simba. Nala yearns waking up to see Simba still sleeping and decides to wake him up by kissing him. Simba opens his eyes seeing Nala kissing him passionately while moaning. Nala breaks the kiss and says good morning my prince. Sarafina tells Nala I think your old enough to learn how to pounce on prey. Simba left to go to the watering hole to talk to their friends. Sarafina took Nala to the tall grass area to teach her how to pounce on prey. Sarafina said first step is to lied down and count to 3 quietly and then pounce on your prey. Try it on that butterfly over there. Nala lied down and counted to three and pounced on the butterfly. Sarafina said good job Nala, I'm so proud of you. Now you learned how to pounce on prey. Nala ask can I go play with Simba? Yes run along to your mate. Nala blushed at the word mate. Nala tells her we're just boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Sarafina smirks yeah but you want to mate with him. Nala blushes at that leaving.

Simba was taking nap in front of the watering hole. Nala lied down in the tall grass watching Simba laying down. Nala whispers Simba, Simba! Simba get up and turns around to see no one but tall grass. Then Nala jumps and pounces on him. Simba smirks you learned how to pounce on prey. Nala leans down and kisses him on the muzzle. After three minutes of kissing, Simba says I know a good place where you can practice pouncing on prey. Nala ask where? The jungle of love it's perfect. Simba tells his mom he's taking Nala to the jungle of love to help her practice pouncing on prey. Sarabi says okay be careful.

Simba and Nala arrive at the jungle of love. Simba walking through some bushes when Nala ask Simba would you think we're boyfriend and girlfriend or mates? Simba says we would have to mate to be mates, why? Nala tells him my mom said that I want to mate with you. But we're still cubs and we love each other. Simba says it's okay. Nala pounces on him and says I love you so much. Nala says lets play hind and seek while practicing pouncing on prey, I'll go first. Simba goes and hinds in the jungle. Nala looks around and finds him, and pounces on him and kisses him, your turn. Nala goes and hinds behind a bush on top a hill. Simba looks around the jungle and notice her hind behind a bush. Simba pounce on her but didn't know about them being on top of a hill. Simba and Nala roll over each other down the hill with Simba landing on Nala. Staring at her eyes and they both lean in to kiss each other. Nala moans into the kiss when Simba rubs against Nala's belly. Simba lifts up a little. Nala says it's okay, I know we're just cubs and I love you Simba even though it would hurt a little but I'm fine about how we want to mate with each other. even though we're cubs okay. Simba sighs okay Nala lets get back to practicing pouncing.

Simba and Nala head back to Pride Rock since it was getting dark and the cool breeze would help for a long walk back. Simba ask so you really wanted to mate with me even though we're cubs? Nala nods her head yes. Simba ask her why? Nala tells him that I love you so much that I want to be one with you in body and soul. Simba says you don't have to worry about me leaving you ever. Nala stops walking and stares at him. Simba turns around to see her standing there staring at him. Simba walks up to her and ask what's wrong? Nala pounces on him catching him off guard forcing him on his back kissing him. Nala ask him please will you? Simba tells her I don't know about that, I mean what if you get pregnant from it. Nala tells him I can't because we're still cubs anyway. Simba still looking unsure about it. Nala rolls him over so he was on top. Nala says please? Simba kisses her over and over as he looks at her and tells her to wait till we're older and become king and queen then we can mate. Nala ask what if I don't want to wait that long? Simba ask are you in heat? Because you wouldn't be saying you want to mate. Nala says maybe and your gonna do it. Simba got up shocked about her threating. Nala got up and tackled him back down and started kissing him more as simba rubs up against her again. Nala tells him to come inside I want you in body and soul. Simba and Nala kissed some more then headed back.

Simba and Nala walked back in the den to see everyone asleep and cuddle up. simba put his are around her bringing her in closer and lays his head on top of hers and fall asleep. Next morning Mufasa and Sarabi open their eyes to see Simba's head on top of Nala's head sleeping. Mufasa ask Sarabi I wonder if they mated while they we're practicing pouncing on prey alone. Simba walks up to see his parents staring at them making kissing noises. Simba closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. Nala mumbles simba. In the afternoon Sarafina ask Nala while you were alone with Simba, did you mate with him? Nala nods her head no. no matter how much I begged him to, he didn't want me to become pregnant since we're still cubs anyways. He wants to wait till we're king and queen. Nala said but we had a good time together anyways but it would of been wonderful if he would of. Simba was outside listening to them and said she wanted to get pregnant? Simba walks in to the den and says Nala? Sarafina walks out saying I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Nala bows her head upset looking towards the back of the cave. Simba walks beside her and says I love you more than you ever know but I help you out through this, heat thing. Nala says thank you, I know you don't want to become parents yet. Simba and Nala played all day long.


	6. hiding

Simba was practicing his roar when stampeded came running down into the gorge. Mufasa ran down into the gorge to save Simba. while running Mufasa ask why were you down here in the first place? Simba says Scar told me that you had a surprise for me. Mufasa puts him on a ledge and says stay here till its darks and go to the jungle of love and stay their till I come for you. Mufasa ran with the stampeded till he reached some steps and climbed out and ran to the cave Simba described and waited till night time. While Scar told every lioness about the lost of Mufasa and Simba. Sarabi cried with Nala. Scar brought hyenas to the pride to join with lions. Sarafina made Nala stay by her at all times. Simba walked to the jungle of love and stayed their till his dad came for him. Mufasa came across the jungle of love and found Simba laying there. Simba asked his dad can we go back home? Mufasa tells him no, we have to stay here for couple of days till I can figure out how to take down Scar.

Scar had the lioness hunt every day and night. Nala was getting sad as days go by. At night Nala left and went to the jungle of love to be alone grieving over the lost of Simba and Mufasa. Mufasa talked with Simba over Scar taking him to the gorge and leaving him there. Mufasa tells Simba that Scar is trying to kill us to become King. Simba walked around to find food, when he hears a lioness crying in a field of leaves. Simba walks over to her and ask why are you crying for. the lioness said I lost my bestfriend and his dad, and hyenas have taken over Pride Rock. Simba tells the lioness I'm sorry about that and ask what's your name? The lioness says I'm nala. Simba widens his eyes and says come with me now. Nala followed the lion cub. Simba called for his dad over and over till Mufasa came to him and ask what is it Simba? Nala widened her eyes and said Mufasa? Simba? Your alive how can that be? Scar told everyone that you both were dead. Mufasa ask Simba who is this cub? Simba wines dad this is Nala. Mufasa looked shock to see Nala here and ask what are you doing here? Nala tells him what Scar did to Pride Rock. Mufasa told Nala I need you to go back tonight and tell Sarabi and the other lioness that I'm alive and we're hiding. But for Now you two go have some fun.

Simba showed Nala around the jungle. Nala ask if you and Mufasa were alive all this time why didn't you come back to Pride Rock? My dad told me to come here because Scar doesn't know about this place and He tried to kill us and you. Nala ask what do you mean? He told me about the elephant graveyard so that I would go their because only the brave lions go there and he setup the stampeded to kill me and dad so he can become King. Nala ask what are you two gonna do about it? Mufasa came forward and said we are going back tomorrow night, but you have to go back now to let the other lioness know plus it will be too hot during the day to walk alone. Simba nuzzled Nala and said it will be okay and when we come back we're talk about us.

Nala walked back to Pride Rock find her mom. Sarafina in the other cave with other lioness crying over Nala leaving. When Nala came into the opening of the cave and said mom. Sarafina looked at the opening and saw Nala standing their with a smile on her face. She came over to them and said Mufasa wanted me to tell you all to get ready to take back Pride Rock. Sarabi ask what do you mean Mufasa told you? Nala tells them the truth and Mufasa is coming back tomorrow night. Sarafina ask why did you go to the jungle of love for? Nala tells her I was thinking about missing Simba and I went there to calm my mind and bumped into Simba and he took me to see Mufasa. Sarabi asked so their alive? Nala said Mufasa told Simba to run to the jungle of love and stay there till he came for him. Scar tried to kill them to become king and he tried to kill me too. Sarafina was furious that Scar would try to kill Nala. Everyone went to sleep waiting for tomorrow night to scare Scar.

Next morning the lioness stopped hunting for the hyenas. Simba and Mufasa was on their way back to Pride Rock Mufasa tells Simba to go to the other cave and stay with Nala. Scar yelled for Sarabi to come. Scar ask where is your hunting party? Their not doing therir job. Sarabi tells him they won't hunt because they know you killed Mufasa and my son Simba. Scar slaps her yelling I didn't kill them. Lightening flashed and Mufasa roared so load that Scar was so scared. Mufasa came down the hill and nudge Sarabi to see if she's okay. Sarabi looks at him and ask Mufasa? Mufasa says yes I'm home and nuzzles her than turns to Scar and says exile for trying to kill me, Simba and Nala. Scar ask how when your out numbered. against all them pointing to the hyenas but noticed they left leaving him behind. One hyena said you tried to kill him and seeing his roar your on your own. Mufasa and the other lioness escorted Scar into the outlands and told him if he comes back he would kill him for good.

As days pass by Mufasa started cleaning up the Pride Lands. Nala was so happy that Simba was alive along with Mufasa. Everyone went to sleep. Simba laid his head on top of Nala's head and said I missed you so much and I love you Nala. Nala said I love you too Simba with his arm around her cuddling closer to her. As they went to sleep Sarafina whispers to Sarabi that I happy their back so Nala can be have her boyfriend back. Sarabi says yeah it's good to have Mufasa back as well, I'm whole again. I wonder what Nala and Simba are gonna do tomorrow?


	7. missed you so much

Mufasa woke up and walked outside the den to stretch a little. Sarabi came out and ask him how he survived the stamped? Mufasa tells her she put Simba on a ledge and told him to stay till it got dark and run to jungle of love and stay there till I come find you. Then I ran with the stamped till I could find a spot to climb out of the gorge. Sarabi ask who took Simba down into the gorge? Scar did it so that I would go down and save him risking my life. Sarabi tells him I'm glad your both alive. Mufasa tells her Nala told me and Simba what Scar did while we were hinding. Sarabi ask Nala found you two? Yes! Where? The Jungle of Love! Nala came there to think about Simba and how much she was missing him and found us.

Simba woke up to see Nala still sleeping next to him. Then Nala starts twitching having a nightmare. Simba starts licking her muzzle to calm her down but only makes her start clawing. So Simba grabs her face and kisses her muzzle to calm her down. Nala opens her eyes to see Simba kissing her. Simba lets go of her to say you were having a nightmare again. Nala pounces on him catching Simba off guard and laying on him snuggle into him more falling asleep on top of him. Simba ask Nala can I get up? Nala tells him no! Simba goes back to sleep since Nala won't let him up. Sarafina wakes up with the rest of the other lioness to see Nala holding Simba down sleeping on top of him. Sarafina tells them lets go hunt and leave them to sleep.

Nala woke up in the afternoon to see she was holding Simba down laying on top of him. She starts licking his muzzle waking him up. Nala tells him good afternoon my king. Simba tells her good afternoon my queen and ask are you gonna let me up? Nala says I missed you and want to mate. Simba looks at her shocked and ask are you in heat again? Nala says no, I just love you so much and missed you so much. Simba tells her well why you want to mate so badly for? Because if you died again I won't never be able to express my love for you. Nala says I'm ready what about you? Simba rolled over so he was on top and says Nala we don't have to mate just to show much we love each other. But I want to with teary eyes. Simba kisses her more and says the night we're King and Queen is when we'll mate, is that okay? Nala says yes. They get up and walk to the watering hole to meet their friends to see their dating each other Sarabi came over to see Simba laying down next to Nala. Kula looked up to see Sarabi standing behind Simba and nudges him. Simba looks behind to see his mom. Hi mom. Sarabi nuzzles him and says I'm happy your alive.

Simba says I knew uncle Scar was strange but trying to kill me and dad plus Nala. Sarafina was so mad at me that I took her there. At first looked really cool of how many bones there were. Sarabi tells him your dad told me why you went there. Simba ask when would dad announce me king? Sarabi says when your a little older. She whispers in his ear since you and Nala been friends since birth, I was wondering are you mating with her? Because she can't become pregnant when you are still cubs if your scared about that. Simba moans mom. Sarabi says you could use Scar old den since he was exiled for trying to kill you and your dad. Sarabi leaves to go back and join the other lioness. Simba tells his mom to tell Sarafina I'm sorry about bring Nala to the elephant graveyard. I didn't know Scar tried to get me kill. Sarabi says yes Simba I will do that for you.

Simba was thinking about what his mom said to him about Nala. Mufasa walked around pride lands to check on the herds. He asked Zazu to go check and see if Scar is still in the outlands. Scar was working on a plan to be king again but he couldn't think of one. His brother wouldn't trust him anymore now he was on his own for good. Zazu watched him and reported back to Mufasa. He's still in the outlands thinking how to be king again but he can't think how too. Mufasa walked back to Pride Rock to see how Sarabi is doing. Simba was talking to Nala about how much he loves her. Kula ask how are you doing after what your uncle try doing? Simba says I'm fine. Scar thought my dad would climb out of the gorge instead he ran with the stampeded. I told him that my uncle took me there. I have to thank Nala for coming to the jungle of love and found us. Kula ask Nala found you? Yes she did but when my dad roared Scar went too far trying to kill us. Grizzle comes next to Kula and says Mufasa roared because Scar slaped your mom and he saw it. Nala ask Simba can you come take a walk with me. Sure. Simba follows Nala to Pride Rock and stops a little ways and lowers her head. Simba walks along side her and ask what's wrong. Nala says can you take me some where to be alone I missed you like crazy when I thought you were dead. You don't know what that means to everyone, what it means to me. Simba nuzzles her and says come with me.

Simba leads her to Scar's old cave. Nala ask what are we doing here? Simba tells her I want to show you I love you so much. Nala looks at him shock and ask what do you mean? Simba faces her and kisses her muzzle. Simba pounces on her but Nala flips him on his back and says pinned ya. Simba brings her head to him and licks the side of her muzzle. Nala blushes as Simba licks her muzzle over and over and says I love you Nala. Nala whispers in his ear prove it my king. Simba whispers back I'll prove it. Simba rolls over and kisses Nala down her neck and ask are you ready? Nala says yes. Simba tells her I love you so much Nala, as he kisses her more, before he comes inside her. Night time came and Mufasa came in and ask where is Simba and Nala? Sarabi tells him I will go find them. Sarabi peeks into Scar's old cave to see Simba and Nala holding each other cuddle up together and leaves Sarabi tells Mufasa their sleeping together in Scar's old cave, and walks to Sarafina and says Simba has become one with Nala. Sarafina says no way, it was about time. Nala was wondering how much he loves her. Next morning would start a day for them.


	8. bonded together for life

Next morning Mufasa woke up and left to check on Simba and Nala. When he walked in to the cave, Nala mumbles We Are One Simba Forever still sleeping. Mufasa stands their shock. Simba mumbles Yes Nala We Are One Together. Mufasa decides to joke around with them. So he wakes them up. **WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?** Simba and Nala jumps and separate from each other blushing. Mufasa ask Simba did you become one with Nala? Simba ask are you mad at us? I don't know because Nala's mom been wondering how much you love Nala. But not waiting till your cordnation is bad but if it satiflies her I'm happy for you two. So lets announce what happen. Mufasa walked to the den with Simba and Nala behind. Mufasa tells the lioness that Simba has become one with Nala. They all looked shock and happy for them. Sarafina comes up to them and nuzzles Nala. I'm happy that you became one with Simba but don't you think it was to early to do that?

Simba says I love her so much that what she wants I will do it for her. Sarabi tells him your acting like a true mate. Nala blushes red from what Simba said. Simba walks to the watering hole with Nala leaning on him. Nala tells him I enjoyed our moment we had together. Now we are bonded together for life. Simba says wait till our Friends take the news. As they arrive at the watering hole to see all of their friends are there. Simba tells them me and Nala are one. Kula says congrats to you two. Grizzle says I found something cool, come see it. Grizzle led them to a area next to the gorge. Simba says I wouldn't get that close to it. when Scar showed up with some of his hyenas surrounding the cubs. Simba stepped forward saying Scar leave before my dad kills you. Scar laughs, oh Simba who gonna save you, your all alone. Nala says as future queen leave now your exiled. Scar laughs again, oh Nala you can't say anything to stop me from becoming king. Simba looks past Scar and says my dad can make you leave. Scar laughs again yeah but your dad isn't around to save you. now how do I want to be King. Mufasa starts growling loud. Scar ask Simba why he's smiling?

Mufasa says turn around and find out. Scar turns around to see Mufasa with five lioness behind him. Scar says oh Mufasa uh hi brother. Mufasa tells him leave now! Scar runs away afraid of him. Simba says thanks dad. Mufasa says son sometimes it helps if you get crafty when being king. What are you all doing this far away from Pride Rock? Grizzle stepped forward and said I wanted to show them that there pointing to a cave. Mufasa ask what's important about a cave? Grizzle says inside there is a hot tub. Mufasa ask hot tub? Grizzle says come on I'll show you. Grizzle and the cubs follow him inside the cave to see a pool and above was a hole for the sun to shine through heating the pool up. Mufasa tells the cubs that they are not to come here again. Simba ask why? Mufasa says as long as Scar still out there trying to become king, you and Nala are not safe so if you want to come here you have to ask me to bring you here. I'm assigning Zazu to watch over you but at a distance, I know he can be a pain as babysitting you Simba but as future King I have to protect you and Nala. Simba ask what are we gonna do about Scar? Well he is gonna have to face that he will never be king as long as I'm here. Nala ask why don't you send him to another pride? Mufasa says I could but I have to talk to console about his actions. We should head back home. It's getting dark.

Mufasa takes the cubs back home. Tora tells Simba if your dad didn't show up to save us, we would be dead. Simba says they would be stupid to try and kill us with out having my dad wipe them all out because of it plus those hyenas are afraid of me because I slaped one for trying to bite Nala. plus I've been working on my roar. Scar's gonna have to think twice before he comes after us like that. Simba went to the royal rock to lay down and sleep. Nala came over and laid down next to him and cuddle up to him. Simba kisses her on the muzzle turning into more as their tongues dance in each others mouth. Nala grabs Simba's head pulling him over her purring as he kisses her more passionate. Simba tells her I love you Nala. Nala tells him I love you too Simba. As they go to sleep snuggling each other through the cool breeze in the night.

Next morning Mufasa ask Sarabi if she can keep Simba and Nala with her while I go talk to the console about Scar. Sarabi says yes. Mufasa heads out to me the console. Sarabi looked back at Simba and Nala sleeping together. Mufasa was walking with Zazu to eastern Pride. Simba was waking up from sleeping and notice he was laying on Nala in hug and wakes up Nala to begin the day. Sarabi tells her son that he and Nala have to stay by her till your dad comes back from meeting with the consoles. Mufasa has reached the Riverside Pride to talk with kings their about his brother. After the meeting Mufasa told Zazu that I'm on my way back to Pride Rock. When Scar and his army of hyenas ambush him leaving him for dead. Scar headed to Pride Rock to take over. After twenty minutes a Lion came by and seen him and took him back to riverside pride to be treated. Scar walked to Pride Rock with the hyenas behind him Sarabi told Simba to take Nala and the rest of the cubs to your hindout through the back door. Simba ask what about you? Sarabi tells him she'll be fine. Go now! Simba leaves with the cubs to their hindout. Sarabi ask Scar what are you doing here your not allow here in the Pride Lands. Scar said I came here to tell you that I found Mufasa attacked to death. Sarabi tells him your lying. Scar tells her that with Mufasa gone I must take my place as king of the Pride Rock. Sarabi says no I won't allow it as Queen of Pride Rock and Simba will have to take his place as King.

Mufasa woke up in a cave. A lion ask how are you feeling? Mufasa ask where am I? The lion said at The Riverside Pride The king is gonna want to know what happen to you Mufasa? Mufasa ask what's your name? The lion said my name is Ni. Mufasa says Ni as in Sarafina mate Ni? Ni ask you seen Sarafina? How is she? How's our cub doing? Mufasa tells him she doing great and engaged to my son Simba. King Marco came in to see King Mufasa awake and ask what happen to you. Mufasa tells him His brother attacked him on his way back home. Marco says when your well enough you can leave back. Mufasa ask Marco is Ni still marry to Sara? Marco ask how do you know that. Sarafina told me about it after you exiled her while pregnant. Marco ask is she alright? How is her cub? Did she rape Ni to become pregnant? Mufasa tells him no. She mated with Ni before Sara order him to marry her. Thank you Mufasa for clearing up some of my problems. Marco tells Ni when Mufasa goes back home, you can go with him to see your daughter and help him some, and your wife too. Mufasa rested till all his wounds were healed. Three days later.


	9. take back pride rock

Three days later, Simba and the other cubs were hiding in Jingle of Love after Scar and his army took over Pride Rock. Sarabi and Sarafina were struggling trying to cope with Scar taking over. Sarabi was glad that Simba and the rest of the cubs are safe from Scar. Sarafina says Mufasa we need you now more than ever. Mufasa, Ni and his wife were walking back to the Pride lands. Scar made the lioness hunt for the hyenas. Scar tells Sarafina your gonna be my queen. Sarafina ask and if I refuse? Scar says than I will make you. Sarafina ask him can I have a day to get ready for the wedding? Scar tells her yes. Sarafina went back to where the lioness were sleeping with tears in her eyes. Simba and Nala watched over their friends for the mean time. Mufasa made to the Pride lands to see hyenas have taken over it. So they hide in the cave a little ways from Pride Rock till night time came. All the hyenas were sleeping, when Scar yelled for Sarabi. Mufasa told Ni to go down to the other cave to gather the lioness. Then Mufasa headed around to the back door to the den. Mufasa gasped that Scar yelled for his mate. Mufasa peeked in to see Zazu in a cage. Zazu whispered Mufasa? Mufasa whispered quiet to Zazu.

Ni and his mate Sara slowly walked in to see the lioness laying around sleeping. Ni ask Sarafina, you in here? Sarafina raises her head and looked at the opening of the cave to See a lion and a lioness next to him, then looked a little closer to see it was Ni and Sara standing there. Sarafina ask what are you doing here with her. Ni said I came to help you all. Sarafina lays back down saying no one can help us as long as Scar is king we all are doomed. Ni looks at Sara who nods her head to him. Ni walked over to Sarafina and whispers in her ear **The King Has Returned.** Sarafina looks at him and says that's impossible because Scar told us that he found him beaten to death. Ni tells her Scar beat him up but I brought him to our home to heal Him. Sarafina ask you healed him? Is he here? Ni says yes, he told me to gather you all up to take back Pride Rock. Sarafina walks up the other lioness and tell them Mufasa is back.

Mufasa walked in to see that Scar was talking to his mate. Mufasa peeks outside to see Sarabi make eye contact with him and gasped seeing Mufasa alive. Scar looks at her and ask why are you looking at me like that? Sarabi says I just saw the dead king in the den. Scar sends three hyenas into the den. Mufasa slaps them out cold as one runs out saying run for your life. Scar goes into the den to see no one in the cave besides two knocked out hyenas wondering what is going on. Scar sniffs the air to smell for a scent leading to the back of the den to a door and sees no one. Scar goes to Zazu and ask is Mufasa back? Zazu says yes his ghost has come back to take revenge against you. Scar sends some of his army to search for Mufasa. Ni walked up to Pride Rock with Sarafina on the left and Sara on the right with the rest of lioness behind them. Scar stands in front of Sarabi and turns to see a lion with army of lioness walking up to them. Scar looks at the lion and ask who are you and what are you doing here? The lion says my name is Ni and I'm here to serve you. Sarabi ask Ni? Scar turns back to Sarabi and ask you know him? Sarabi tells him yes he was Sarafina ex boyfriend before he cheated on her. Scar ask so you wish to be my servant? Ni nodded and stood next to Scar. All the lioness looked at him shocked wondering why he would join Scar.

Mufasa was taking out hyenas one or two at a time or scaring them off. After Mufasa took out the search party and more of the hyenas till it was about twenty hyenas left then went back to the back door of the den. Scar ask Ni about his past walking around him in circles. Ni was stalling till Mufasa was down taking out most of the hyenas. Mufasa peeked out of the den and looked to see Sarabi and the rest of the lioness standing there looking shock seeing Ni standing with Scar circling him. Sarabi whispers to Sarafina that Mufasa is back. Sarafina whispers back Ni told us. Sarabi looks over to see that only half the hyenas where there watching them, then it hit her. Sarabi told them that Ni is distracting Scar while Mufasa takes out the hyenas. Scar ask is Mufasa here? Ni ask who is Mufasa? Scar says he was the King here until I found him attacked to death. Sarafina ask Sarabi where's Simba, nala and the other cubs? Sarabi tells her I told Simba to take them to their hideout. Ni tells him that he found him dead and his ghost has came to take revenge and is in the den. Scar looks at Ni saying your lying Mufasa is dead and his ghost can't come back for me. Mufasa goes to the back door and yells SCAR! Scar walks in and looks around to see nothing, and goes back out. Mufasa yells Scar, you better leave now before I kill you. Scar looks at the den again wondering where that voice is coming from. Mufasa yells Scar you killed me. Now I came back to take my revenge. Sarabi looks at Scar with in tent to kill. Scar yells show yourself Mufasa. Sarabi and the lioness attack the remaining hyenas leaving Scar alone. Ni looked at Scar's scared face smiling.

After Sarabi and the lioness got done with the hyenas and went back to Scar. Scar look at his army gone leaving him alone. Sarabi and the lioness stood in a half circle around Scar. Ni ask Scar are you alone to face what you did or should I say tried to do to Mufasa. Scar ask Mufasa's alive shock. Mufasa walked into the light behind Scar and Said yes Scar I'm alive. Scar ask Mufasa what are you going to do to me, You wouldn't kill your own brother. Mufasa tells Scar to runaway and never return for you will be killed for trespassing. Scar ask where am I supposed to go? Mufasa says walk that way to open field till your out of the pride lands. Scar says but we're family. Mufasa says you were my brother, not any more. Now leave and never come back screamed Mufasa. Scar left the pride lands never to be heard from again for now. Mufasa looked at Ni then to the lioness and ask where's Simba and the other cubs? Sarabi tells him I sent him to the Jungle of Love to hide.

Mufasa walked to the Jungle of Love to find Simba. Mufasa bumped into Grizzle and ask where are the rest at? Grizzle ask Mufasa? Mufasa smiles and nods. Grizzle shows Mufasa to their hide out. Simba was sitting next to Nala watching Kula try to pin Tama. When Mufasa came up to them and ask are you ready to go back home? Simba nuzzle his dad and said your back. Mufasa told Nala when we get back your mom has to tell you something. Nala nods her head. Ni sat in Scar old cave talking with Sarafina over what her and Nala been through. Mufasa came back with the cubs and ask where's Sarafina at? Sarabi tells him that she's catching up on what her and Nala been through without Ni. Sarabi goes and brings Sarafina back to the den. Sarafina explains to Nala about her father. Nala ask where is my dad? Mufasa brings Ni in to see his Daughter for the first time. Nala walks over to him and nuzzles Ni. Nala ask Ni are you gonna leave us again with tears in her eyes. Ni look at Sara and Sara ask Mufasa if we can stay for a little bit for Ni to spend time with his daughter? Mufasa sends Zazu to tell king Marco that Sara wishes to stay for week to let Ni spend time with his daughter.

Sara walked with Ni, Nala and Sarafina to the watering hole to talk about her life without him. Then came up the subject of Simba. Ni ask so you are engaged to Simba. Nala tells him that Simba and her are mates now. Ni ask mates? Nala says yes we sleep together as a couple. Ni looked at her surprised at her statement and ask when do you two become king and queen? Nala says when his mane is fully grown. After they talked and went back to the den. Nala went by Simba and cuddle with him and went to sleep. Simba hope Nala didn't have another nightmare tonight about the events that happened over three days of Scar talking over Pride lands, waiting till morning. Scar was gone for good as far as Mufasa was sure but Simba wasn't sure thinking Scar will return again. But if he returns My dad will stop him.


End file.
